


Stop That Beast!

by JustYourProblem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: OC's - Freeform, References to Drugs, Wild West, demon horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: Every now and then, an animator of Hazbin Hotel will do streams on her YouTube of her doing Hazbin Hotel clean up. Honey Bun (the animator) and her guests will give out homework for the fans to do.This here is the result of the homework: Sir Pentious on a horse.





	Stop That Beast!

It wasn't very often that Lotor left her safe lair of books but unfortunately, the snow leopard demoness had run out of her favorite writing paper and that wouldn't do. By promising to bring some drugs home for her favorite henchmen, she had gone to the wild west part of hell by herself. There it was mild compared to most of hell but since Lotor lived in the snow side of hell, it was almost too hot for her. However, with Lotor's motto being “knowledge is power”, the woman was ready for this.

 

She had dressed more down for this outing with a long orange dress with black lace around her chest and the bottom of her dress. Now while most of the woman from her time would have frowned upon this, her dress was sleeveless and her favorite black steel toed dress shoes could be seen as her dress stopped shortly above her ankles. Her scandalous outfit was not complete though without her neck bare and she refused to wear a corset as it hurt her love handles too much and she had trouble breathing with the humidity outside of the frozen zone. To top it off, her dress was of a dark shade of blood orange and in the lacing, she had made murderous scenes of her favorite stories from the radio. This along with her sun kissed skin and silver hair done in a braided bun would have had her “family” screaming at her, but here in hell she was almost too dressed up for most.

 

Lotor walked to the wild west of hell, humming a song of her people looking carefree and her lone combat blue cat eye shined with excitement. Even her tail was gently swinging back and forth unlike it's normal still place. To most, hearing Lotor's soft bird like humming and easy demeanor would make most people attack, she was prepared. Her eye, though ever stuck looking cheerful and bright, was actually watching out for danger, the song she hummed was the same song her people song before they went to war, and the tip of her tail would twitch now and then, betraying her emotions much more than her ears on top of her head.

 

Once she got into the closest town that had her favorite paper, she saw someone she knew.

 

“Honey Spice, good morning,” Lotor greeted cheerfully.

 

Honey Spice looked from the table she was sitting at and waved. Lotor and the rabbit demon got along quite enough. Honey Spice is still pretty new since she had been in hell since 2012 and Lotor had met her shortly after her first year here. The first thing Lotor wanted to do was steal the cute stuffed demonic looking bunny but she was too shy to do that. Instead she gave her a carrot she had just bought, gave the bunny a pat on her head before she left. It took some time to get past Lotor’s shyness but they had been become allies.

 

“It's been a terribly long time Spice but whatever are you after to be in this part of hell?” Lotor asked once she got closer to Honey.

 

“Oh nothing, I'm just checking to see if this rumor going around is real,” Honey Spice casually said.

 

“A rumor? About this town? I have heard of no recent rumors about here. What is it?” Lotor asked with excitement.

 

“I don't know, my mind is drawing a blank because of my empty stomach,” Honey Spice said with a disappointed sigh at the end.

 

Lotor frowned, knowing Honey Spice's game. You give the demon food one time and then when they see you, they expect you to have more. But Honey did know her own weakness that would allow her to feed her almost anything: information. “Well I don't have any food on me at the moment but if you tell me the rumor now, I can take us to my home after my shopping trip for a snack.”

 

“Like carrot cake?” Honey Spice asked, her ears going slightly up and she jumped a little in excitement.

 

“You need to eat something healthier for you,” Lotor said. Honey pouted and Lotor had a lecture just for her on the tip of her tongue but she was not able to say it for she was interrupted.

 

“HOW DO YOU SSSSSSSSTOP THISSS BEAST?” the interrupter screamed.

 

In fear, Lotor had grabbed her tail which had fluffed up and she turned where the voice was coming from. She was going to yell at the person who scared in, and maybe kill them if they upsetted her too much and yet,  didn't happen. Not that she wasn't mad of course, but because the scene before her was much to funny.

 

A snake demon had for some reason or another had decided to take a horse for a ride. The horse looked like the other horses of hell, mostly of bone and of fire. Lotor didn't know how or why the snake demon had wrapped his coils around the horses stomach as any seasoned rider would warn you of keeping your feet away from the rear of the animal so it wouldn't buck you. This snake didn't get the memo it seemed for a moment, the horse had stopped and tried to buck the snake off of it. This caused the snake demon to open it's good in shock, all of its eyes were widen in fear.

 

“Is that Sir Pentious?” Lotor asked Honey.

 

Honey was smiling from ear to ear before she jumped on to Lotor's shoulders. The darkness let out an annoyed growl as Honey had decided to grab her braid of her silver hair, almost causing her careful hairstyle to be destroyed.

 

“Oh man, Cherri was right!” Honey laughed.

 

Speaking of Cherri, the one-eyed demon and her favorite spider was riding into town on two other horses like the one of Sir Pentious. Unlike Edgelord though, it was clear that Cherri and Angel knew what they were doing as they rode into town with confidence as they videotaped poor Sir Pentious being run around by his horse on their phones.

 

It wasn't too long before the trio had left and the town busted into laughter about Sir Pentious. Honey had laughed so hard that she had destroyed Lotor's hairstyle and fell to the table. Lotor herself was laughing so hard that she had almost feared she would die from it. Once the two woman calmed down, Lotor just brushed her hair to the side and smiled.

 

“Let me pick up some supplies and you're getting an entire carrot cake,” she promised. Honey jumped up in glee and Lotor wagged a finger at her. “Just don't eat it all at once and get sick. I'm not taking care of you if you do.”

 

Spoiler: Honey Spice did eat all the cake and got a really bad tummy ache. Lotor did end up taking care of her friend but she had her just revenge as one of her skeleton cats refused to lay anywhere but on her stomach which caused her to feel slight discomfort.

 

 


End file.
